1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to adjusting luminance, and more particularly, to an apparatus for adjusting luminance, a display device having the apparatus for adjusting the luminance and a method of adjusting the luminance.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Flat panel display devices have various characteristics such as being thin, light weight, small, etc., and are thus widely used in various fields such as mobile devices.
A liquid crystal display (LCD) device is a type of a flat panel display device. An LCD device displays an image using liquid crystal that is a non-emissive type display element. Thus, the LCD device requires a backlight assembly.
Suitable backlight assemblies may consume a relatively high amount of power and thus, providing for the necessary power supply decreases the portability of a device utilizing an LCD.
In addition, the brightness associated with LCD backlight assemblies may create light pollution when the display device is activated in a space requiring low luminance such as a theater, a seminar room, etc.